Home delivery of perishable items requiring refrigeration from a store, supermarket, or the like, generally requires that either the owner or tenant of the home be present or the delivery person have unsupervised access to the home. Such inconveniences preclude the use of delivery services by most of the working populace. Additionally, potentially the greatest users of delivery services, the old, infirm or disabled or partially disabled, may be greatly inconvenienced by deliveries or may be unable to meet the delivery person at their door to accept the delivery. The alternative of providing the delivery service with a key or other means of access can be a significant security risk. A much more convenient, secure means for receiving deliveries of perishable goods is desired.